


Rock the Boat

by Vanillabeann



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, LIam's POV, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Sex, for like hair and skin color, fuck... I hate tagging, i changed it a bit tho, left it kind of anonymous, so be prepared for that, so you can picture however you chose to make your characters, uh based off book 2 chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillabeann/pseuds/Vanillabeann
Summary: Liam and Riley sneak away to find some alone time to themselves. They end up taking a boat ride across the lake, but end up doing things that probably left the Koi fish awake. Based off book 2 chapter 13. Liam x MC





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello... i feel kind of awkward because I don't know what to say. If you want me to write another scene between these two, don't be afraid to ask. I've been obsessing with this story and I think I'm gonna start writing scenes from the books, despite having a bunch of stories I need to write on here and FanFiction.Net. So tell me if you have any requests! It's kind of sappy and I'm sorry if I portrayed Liam wrong. He was kind of difficult to write. That's all, have fun!

Liam was feverish as he kissed her mouth like he meant it and ravished her pretty lips. He loved the way Riley tugged at his hair and ground her sexy ass against his length like it was the only thing keeping her grounded and sane. Liam loved how flirty and teasing she becomes when they’re together like this, and he loved the way she nipped at his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. He had to pull away to steady himself as they both took in deep inhales to catch their breath, but his heartbeat was pounding from his emotions instead of his panting. He lunged at her delicious neck and sucked on her skin till it was red and almost to the point of bruising. How much he wanted to leave marks all up and down Riley’s body is almost unimaginable, but he really didn’t want to cause another scandal, so he just left her skin to the point of almost bruising. She looked beautiful and so sexy and taunting in the red Chinese dress Hana made for her, but he wanted nothing more than it to be on the floor of the boat, so he gripped the hem of her tight dress and slowly pulled the fabric over her head so he was left with the beautiful sight of her just in a pair of black lace panties and bra.

Liam swallowed thickly at the sight of her as the boat rocked in the water and bull frogs croaked from atop their lily pads. He quickly tuned that out and just nuzzled he fingers into her tummy and smiled at her like she was the world to him. Because she was. He doesn’t know why he loves her so much— no, he does know why. It’s obvious and he felt self conscious that other guys who she could have a much simpler life with would take her away from him. He just… he was captivated by the drop dead girl gorgeous waitress he met those few months ago. There was just something about her that made him completely forget about his duties as a prince, despite being at his bachelor party before the social season started. He knew he couldn’t have a quick rendezvous with an American girl he would never see again, but that didn’t stop him from inviting her out to join them, and his jaw dropped at how attractive she was without her uniform on.

Riley just made him forget who he was for once in his life. She allowed him to be selfish and complain, and actually cared enough to listen. He knows he’s wrong for feeling so and that he should be focused on Cordonia, but she let him just be Liam instead Prince Liam and now King Liam. Riley always put his feelings first which honestly made him feel quite guilty, but he couldn’t stop his selfish tendencies around her and the desire to monopolize her entire being. He wanted to tell the world that she was his, to lead his country in the right direction with her by his side. Liam didn’t want anything else besides her and would truthfully give up the throne just to spend a normal life with her by his side, but he knew it was too late for that and he knew she wouldn’t allow him to do such a thing. She knew how much he loved his country and how much it’d trouble him if another son of the former king abandoned the throne again. Riley knows he would regret it deeply despite his impatience to hold her hand in public or kiss her in a way that the world would understand his feelings for her instead of a chaste and proper one to the back of her palm.

He did want the would to know that his feelings for her were real, but he knew they needed more time and proof of her innocence, so he just kissed and licked her delicious skin while they had this chance alone, and until he couldn’t stand not seeing what’s beneath those two offending pieces of clothing. Liam quickly unfastened her black lacy bra and let the straps fall down her arms and into her lap, then she tossed it to the floor with her skin tight dress.

Riley wasn’t like most girls who were shy and would cover themselves up in embarrassment. No, she was confident with her body and had every reason to be, and she was even more confident with him. She didn’t hesitate to flirt with him whenever she could and said and did things which made him a bit embarrassed. When they went to that western bar for Drake’s birthday and she danced with him— no danced on him… The way she felt pressed against him felt amazing, but nobody had ever done something so scandalous to him, and would be too self conscious and ashamed to do so. Riley really was in a league of her own, but he was not complaining. Liam loved how daring and good she was and couldn’t ask for a better girl.

“What are you waiting for?” Her eyes were lidded with arousal and need as her small fingers scratched into his chest rather nicely. Her index finger moved up to trace his collarbone, then trailed up his neck and past his Adam’s apple to follow the curves of his lips. “We better use our time wisely Liam. Wouldn’t want someone to see their king with another woman, right?”

“I wouldn’t mind it, actually.” Liam chuckled a bit awkwardly, but kept his gaze on her to see her reaction to his boldness. He didn’t know if he was surprised or not when she smiled an almost devilish smirk then moved her hand around to cup his cheek, and leaned forward so their lips were only a breath away.

“I have to say, I like the idea. Should we be loud to attract the attention of people nearby?” Liam couldn’t help the small blush across his ears and and his eyes widened when her smile grew even larger. “But for that to happen, we’d have to actually start, Liam.”

Once again, he blushed a bit at his slowness, which earned him a small giggle from Riley. He loved her laugh, but he also loved the way she tasted, so he took her reply as an all clear, then leaned her against the side of the boat so he could swallow her peek whole. The boat slightly tipped at both their weight on one side, but he ignored it and just ravished her beautiful skin. His tongue circled around her perk bud as his hand plucked and pinched at her other pebble, earning him the beautiful sound of her moans.

She really did taste amazing and smell so nice. Not like perfume most nobles would wear. She smelt natural, and oddly… she smelt like the rain. Not during the summer when it’s hot, humid, and muggy, but during the spring when flowers just start to bloom. When something gets wet, it’s scent becomes more potent, like a dog who just went swimming. All the scents of the soft flowers emitted off her body, but she had more than just that going on. She smelt fresh, and like when the rain just starts to fall and before the scent of worms comes to the surface. She smelt somewhat musky and nice, which left this darker scent in his heart. And the way she made him feel was also like the rain. She made him feel free, like when he was a kid and he ran outside in the rain with Drake and played games and splashed in the puddles. She made him feel like a child again… like nothing else in the world mattered, not his status, not good etiquette, and not like the world was watching his every move. She made him forget his responsibilities as a prince and he loved it. He loved her. He loved how she tasted and he loved how she liked it too.

“Mmm, Liam…”

He hummed in happiness around her nipple and rolled it between his lips which left her thighs squirming for some attention down there as well. He was in fact royalty so being ungentlemenlike was hard for him despite how he wanted to tease her for once like she does to him. He’ll have to work on it, but it feels like they haven’t been together like this in so long, so he didn’t want to leave her unsatisfied and hollow on the inside.

His large hand slipped down her stomach which left a wake of jumps beneath her skin from the suddenness of his touch, but Liam didn’t dwell on it, and and opened her still pantie clad cookie so he could rub two fingers over the garment and leave her breathless at his advancements. His mouth continued to swallow and suck her delicious skin as his fingers moved in taunting circles over her clit.

“Fuck…”

He chuckled at her curse and just moved his mouth to her other breast to feed there as well while her panties slowly started to dampen from her arousal. Her hips bucked, trying to get more friction to her most sensitive place, but he didn’t mind and just smiled at Riley’s eagerness.

“You really are captivating, you know that?” He asked her, but didn’t expect a real answer from her. She just grunted into the night sky with her eyes hazy and breath panting from his ministrations.

“How much time do we have?”

He paused to look up at her with his fingers slowing on her sensitive mound, and looked up at the love of his life a little nervously. “D-do you have some place to be?”

“Oh, no… No Liam. That’s the exact opposite of what I mean. I want nothing more than to stay with you and make love untill we’re too tired to go again.” She sat up a bit on the edge of the boat and cupped his cheek tenderly with that beautiful glowing smile of hers. “I don’t ever want to leave here where I can convey all the feelings I have for you. I want to be with you all night.”

He smiled sadly because he felt the same way. As a prince and now king, he’s not allowed to show the public his bad side or the other nobles he’s encountered thus far, but he was actually quite frustrated with everything. He still cannot believe his own father was the one who almost ruined his happiness, but most importantly, Riley’s good name and all the connections she’s built with the people of Cordonia and their friends. She didn’t deserve all that, and he felt guilty that he caused all this hate for her, but… he would do it all again if it meant being with her. Even if she’s sad for a while that they can’t be together publicly for that amount of time, he would do it all again, because like he said, he’s selfish. Maybe he really is like all those other nobles Drake complains about…

“Riley… I’m so sorry.”

He looked down in shame, but didn’t miss the way she blinked so cutely in confusion. “W-what’s wrong? Liam, what’d I say?”

“It’s not your fault.” He knew he was acting childish and unlike the king he was trained to be, but he was tired… exhausted of all this sneaking around with the one he truly wants to be with. He was mad at his father, but even then he had to suppress those feelings because he was sick and he doesn’t want his relationship with him to end with something so horrible. “I-I just want to be like this with you in public.”

“How bold…” Riley gasped in mock shock, and moved his face slightly upward so his eyes were landing directly onto her bare, beautiful, and perfect chest. “The king wants his country to see his future queen in such a way? Was king Liam this kinky and the world just never knew it? How will Cordonia react to such news?”

He couldn’t help the crack in his depressed state as one corner of his lip curved upward in a smile. His resolve to pout was soon shattered as he pulled Riley into his chest so her back arched into him and her hair flowed back behind her. “Never would I allow anyone else to see my queen in such a tempting state.”

“ _My queen…_ ” she repeated his words as she slightly tugged at his hair a bit and smiled into his shoulder. “I like the sound of that.”

“You like the sound of being queen?”

“No…” she grinned and started to kiss him on his bare shoulder and up to his neck. “I like the sound of being _your_ queen.”

That’s all she had to do to cheer him up. He doesn’t know how she does it, how she knows exactly what’s on his mind and knows how to counter it perfectly. She may have not came out and said it directly, but he understood what she meant or how she feels. She didn’t regret it either. She didn’t care about what they’ve gone through and still shines like the beautiful pearl she is. She would be his queen over and over, no matter how much they go through to get there. He really is so lucky to have someone so amazing by his side.

“I love you.”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, and just dove his hand down in her panties so he could feel her slick entrance without the burden of the lace garment. He kissed her with all the emotions he felt for her and left her clawing at his back from the way he overwhelmed her. Liam felt an odd sense of superiority and pride at the fact that he overwhelmed her, and suddenly felt an uncharacteristic cockiness bubble into his chest and proud back.

He removed his lips from hers to see Riley’s dazed eyes and panting breaths, but she didn’t have time to catch up on them by the way his fingers continued to torment her clit with slow, sensual circles. She tried to regain her composer and dignity, but by the way she chased his hand for more friction and how he pulled away every time she would do so, she wasn’t getting very far.

He leaned over her again with his other hand on the small of her back to hold her up. Liam was trying to be intimidating, but didn’t know if he was really succeeding. But the way Riley looked so small and stared up at him with pure want, left him feeling that she kind of liked him acting superior. He was usually so gently so he could see how him acting this way would leave her wanting more. And who is he to not fulfill his queens desires?

“I say we get this going before someone wonders where we are.”

“ _Please…_ ”

Liam smirked because she wasn’t worried about being found out in this moment. Riley wanted nothing more than for him to be inside her, and it made him grin. “Please what? I won’t understand what you want unless you tell me, my queen.”

Riley stared up at him for a long moment with heated eyes, before she released a shaky breath, then let her lids flutter shut. “God you’re so sexy.” Once her eyes were open again, he was met with a roaring flame inside her beautiful irises, twisting and crackling with raw sexual desire. “Fuck me.”

He quickly tugged her panties down while Riley worked on his belt and zipper, then pulled his boxers and and dress pants down in one swift motion. They dropped on the floor with her wet lace panties, before he looked up to meet her gaze, but she wasn’t looking into his eyes. No, Riley licked her lips at the site of his length already dripping with precum from their encounter thus far. Before he could lay some more confidence on her and woo his queen, she held his length in her soft, yet firm hand and rubbed his member as she positioned herself for an easy entry.

Liam bit his lip at the site of her spread open for him, and the raw pleasure he felt from her hand touching him there. She pulled him over by his length, and positioned him at her entrance with that same desire clouding her eyes with the smoke of the flames that were just burning inside her. He understood how desperate she was because he felt the same way. He took a deep breath and looked to her one more time. Once he got an almost intoxicated nod, he thrusted his hips inside her with a hard grunt, and was surprised how warm and tight she was no matter how many times they do this. Riley was just perfect inside and out.

They sat there for a moment, doing nothing but adjusting to each other, but it was really for Riley’s sake. After all, he feels amazing and could go right now. But it’s been a little since the last time so he wanted to make sure she was okay.

“I can never get enough of you…” he mumbled into her hair when he pulled her tight against his chest. Riley nuzzled her cheek into him like some adorable puppy and sighed contently as his throbbing cock pulsed inside her.

“Me too.”

Liam grinned and pulled away to look down at her with a charming smile. “You’re all I need. And I want nothing more than to become one with you tonight.”

“Then what are you waiting for, my handsome king?” Riley cupped his cheek and ran her thumb under his eye. “Get to it, love.”

Once he steadied his feet to the ground, Liam pulled out of her, then slammed his hips inside once again. He fucked her like he meant it, left her breathless with just the way his tongue licked and flicked against hers, and sent her body squirming with his relentless rubbing on her clit. She was moaning so loud he was surprised no one really came to see what was going on. Or maybe they’re hiding in the tree line and taking photos of the scandal that was going on under Concordia’s nose, but he didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt, nor did he care if someone was going to expose their compromising state. He only fucked his queen harder, in hopes that someone is watching and they’ll end all this hiding and sneaking around, despite how much he didn’t want anyone but him to see Riley like this.

“Oh, Liam…” Riley moaned his name, her nails leaving long red lines down his back and hot breath panting into his shoulder.

“You feel so good.” He thrusted a little higher this time, and it emitted that beautiful noise from her lips again. Riley moaned so dirtily, as her head fell back and her body went almost slack in his arms. The hard smack of skin against skin was more enjoyable than one may think, and her thighs squeezed his hips so her toes were curling into his buttocks. “Riley…”

“Don’t stop! R-right there! Fuck—!”

She practically screamed as her walls closed in around him, and hot liquid coated his shaft. He fucked and fucked the absolute shit out of her, gritting his teeth and holding her so tight he may have left bruises. Finally, he reached his climax as sprits of milky white filled her scorching cavern. He was panting with a head draped over her shoulder, more semen only continuing to fill his queen. Once he finally came down, Liam pulled out of her and sat on the passenger seat of the boat to catch his breath. Riley immediately got in his lap and lopped her arms around his neck so she was cuddling up into his chest.

“I love you…” he breathed, fingers running through her silky hair and lips leaving a bunch of soft kisses on her neck.

“I love you too.”


End file.
